


Nephilim and Morningstar

by Fandom_Enforcer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (2016), Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affiliation with Daredevil/Winter Soldier/Deadpool, Blame YouTube, Blame fanfiction, DmC/Avengers Crossover, F/M, Kat/Bucky still a go, Not telling how, OC will be part of DLC, Remembered my crush on Vergil as well, Threesome, Was going to do just Dante/OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Enforcer/pseuds/Fandom_Enforcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Lucille Samriel Stark. I was a normal girl until one fateful day my mother was taken away from me before her time. My father took me in, but it wasn't until an incident over seas that he actually acknowledged my mourning and helped me through it. We became close and I took up his last name. In New York, there was a fight where I managed to stop a crazy god by actually talking to him and listen to him. A year later, I was selected to partake in a beta test for the reboot of the Devil May Cry franchise. What happens when I give the game a go? Well, let's just say that it is going to be awesome and I am going to murder Steve and Clint for messing with my PS3!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for DmC: Devil May Cry so go easy on me please. Also, my first fanfic on AO3 so I hope to write more soon. Enjoy!

Who here is a huge Devil May Cry fan? I am a total sucker for the game and anime! What?! It’s a good series created by Capcom! Also, I may have a slight crush on Dante Sparda. Then again, who wouldn’t? Well, those who don’t know DMC, but they should be introduced immediately because this series is something that you need to have played at least once in your life. My name is Lucille Samriel Stark and I am a 22 year old woman who happens to be an avid gamer with a huge appreciation for Devil May Cry.

My story is kind of similar to Dante’s, but probably not as brutal: My parents fell in love while they were young. My dad is a rich, handsome, genius man who finished college in his teens while my above average smart, semi-broke, beautiful mother was trying to work two part-time jobs to settle her loans while trying to complete her final year in university. They met when she was working as a waitress at this famous restaurant in Malibu, California and he was there with a friend who was about to join the military. My parents practically clicked right away and they were together for almost two years until they had fun one night, which resulted with my mother becoming pregnant and found out when she saw a doctor a month later. My dad was just making a huge name for himself and didn’t want to have children at the time for he was worried about ruining his reputation. So, he payed off my mother’s loans and left $10,000 to help her support herself and me before leaving her alone. She was heartbroken, but stayed strong for me during and after the pregnancy. When I was 13, my mother told me about my father and literally had to prevent me from running off and hitchhiking my way to his last known location. Yeah, I wanted to pulverize the man before spoiling his secrets to the internet. Yet I didn’t for my mom’s sake and I worked hard to be who I wanted to be: a daughter of a brilliant mother and proving I don’t need a stubborn, selfish jackass for a father. At 18, my mom began to fill me in on her family’s secret history. It’s secret because no one knows how we began. All we know is that our ancestor was very powerful and our line was fortunate to be under God’s protection since he/she had many enemies. Mom told me that I was a spitting image of our ancestor thanks to the looks, personality, and intelligence that I inherited from both my parents.

It was the morning of my graduation that our little happiness was turned to shit. Next thing I knew, I was alone and my mother was with God. That was how my father found out and took me in. Although, I wished he didn’t since he practically neglected me. Luckily, I had his technology and friends to keep me company when he is somewhere while I am wallowing in misery. By then, I had made decent money by writing several books only using my first and middle names as well as helping game developers make games better by playing them. My father didn’t actually notice me until he had a revelation and began to be the father that he should have been to the best of his ability. Now it was 2013 and it has been about a year since New York was attacked. I was settled into my room at my father’s tower and was about to start testing a new game that Capcom sent me. To be honest, I flipped shit when I saw the email that Capcom wanted me to beta test a… Devil May Cry Reboot! I said yes right away and had thanked God and my father for customizing my room to also be a gaming/recording studio. This is where it all begins!


	2. Chapter 1: DmC Gets a New Character!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add this in the first chapter! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DMC OR ANY OF THE DEVIL MAY CRY FRANCHISE FOR THEY ALL BELONG TO CAPCOM!!!!

I was standing in front of the mirror and checked my style out: my raven hair was cut shoulder length with some of it held back with angel wing barrettes, my green eyes shone brightly as it matched my green amulet that mom gave me for my 7th birthday, my tank top was red and black that went well with my black jeans which had a utility belt filled with gadgets and equipment, black combat boots with red laces, and the bright red coat that my uncle, who inspired the outfit, gave me since it was an exact replica of Dante’s coat. I don’t know how, but never ask a crazy mercenary of an uncle where he gets things.  The final piece is a utility belt that I have created with the help of my father, one of my brother figures, and of course my dad’s technology. It’s stocked with necessary items and weapons just in case something like last year happens again. This was the outfit I chose to wear for beta testing DMC and I like to go all out for these things. I plopped onto my futon and had my PS3 activated. Once everything was set and loaded, I picked up my controller and pressed start.

Nothing happened!

I tried again, but same result. Then I remembered who had it last and was pissed! I told my ‘brother’ not to mess with the console when I wasn’t looking. Now, it is broken! I go to turn it off, but when I touched it a purple light came out of it and grabbed my hand. I tried to break free, but it was too strong and I was pulled into the console… somehow.

 

* * *

 

I blinked several times, trying to keep myself calm. I was at the pier near Dante’s trailer and I know this from the demo at E3 when I went. I looked at my person and noticed that I still had my gear. Then I remembered that in this game a demon named Mundus is in control and has eyes everywhere. So I had to stay low, but if I have to protect Dante I will. A door banged open and I ducked behind a nearby crate. Out of the trailer is Dante, but looked different. His hair was short and dark brown as well as the same age as me… I think.  Also his coat was gray with red lining and a Union Jack on one of the sleeves.  I thought Dante was sexy before, but damn! This version is practically calling for women to devour him! I saw that he was about to leave so I decided to walk around the crate and sneak a few yards away before going up to him while acting like a normal person. Yeah, sounds easy, but I would be lucky to keep my inner nerd quiet.

I did as planned and was thankfully not seen by Dante. Dude probably has a massive hangover! I began to walk up to him, but I felt a slight chill crawl up my spine. I looked around to see what caused it… then saw that someone had activated Limbo! Shit, better reach Dante before Limbo pulls us in completely! I ran up to him and managed to reach his side.

“Hey!” I greeted slightly out of breath. “You okay, dude? You look like you have a massive hangover.” I added nonchalantly. Hey, my father has a slight reputation of getting drunk with massive hangovers in the morning.

“Fuck off!” Okay, that is totally Dante’s voice, but the attitude… I’m guessing this before he became the DMC character we know and love.

“Sorry, but I know how it feels.” I told him, easily keeping pace with him. “My old man drinks nearly on a daily basis, yet he can still have a heart of gold.” I looked at Dante to see him getting annoyed. “I learned to heal hangovers with some food and some herbal remedies. I can whip something up for you if you want.”

Dante stopped and stood in front of me. He was just a few inches taller than I, but I dealt with people both bigger and taller than myself.  “I don’t know who you are, but leave me the fuck alone!” he told me before walking off.

He didn’t get far before we were in Limbo. Well, Dante was, but I could see him. Next thing I saw were demons popping up and going for the kill. As I watched the fight, I wanted to help and be able to ease off some enemies so he can take the bigger one. A slight shiver went through me and I was suddenly in Limbo! _How did I- Never mind! I have to help Dante!_ I pulled out a voice modulator that I had made for prank calling from a utility belt pouch and put it on. Luckily, it covered my mouth and nose so no one would be able to recognize me. I then pulled out a retractable blade and energy blaster of my own creation before turning towards the fight and ran into the fray.

Once I was near the edge of the fray, I saw some demons about to sneak attack Dante from behind. I aimed my blaster and vaporized those assholes. Unfortunately, Dante noticed and turned to see what was happening, which gave the demons an opening to attack.

“Look out!” I called out with my warped voice. Dante managed to dodge in time and blasted a few more demons before placing my blaster in its holster to use my blade. “Hope you guys like mincemeat!” I sneered and began slicing through them with practiced speed, accuracy, and strength.

Dante was fighting again, but focusing on the stronger ones while I took out the weaklings. We were done within a few minutes and were brought back into the real world. I looked around and didn’t see anything to give my appearance away. So when Dante looked at me I removed the modulator and put back in its pouch on my belt. When I looked back at him, Dante had one of his pistols aimed at me. Are you fucking kidding me?!

“Whoa, dude! I’m not your enemy!” I said and retracted my blade, then putting it on my belt to show I am not going to attack. “Although, I don’t blame you for being cautious.”

“Who the fuck are you?” Dante asked, but he looked at me with suspicion and curiosity. Probably expected me to keep my weapons out.

“My name is Lucille Samriel Stark. I’m new to this city and, before you even asked, I don’t have a fucking clue how I was in Limbo.” I answered, then pressed on when he arched a brow. “I have a crazy uncle who brings me to visit Limbo to help take care a rogue spirit or two for one of his many lovers. “ I looked into his eyes and noticed they were the perfect balance of blue-gray. “Can I have your name and explanation? Just to be fair since I saved your ass.”

Dante lowered his weapon and gave a laugh before looking at me with a smirk. “Babe, I had it under control. You just made it more difficult by showing up.” He said as he put his pistol away.

I rolled my eyes and smirked myself. “Yeah, I’m sure you would still be saying that after those demons would’ve knocked you out from behind.” I told him sarcastically and ran to his side when he started walking away. “Hey, you still haven’t given me a name!”

“It’s Dante.” He said and looked at me. “I would have had those demons gone and I would still be standing.”

I shook my head. “No, you would be surrounded and turned to demon shit if I didn’t interfere.” I looked at the time to see it was a quarter until noon. “You still have that hangover?” I asked and his silence was my answer. “Come and have lunch with me. I can get you something to relieve it and you can tell me how the fuck are you able to get into Limbo.” He looked like he was going to say no, but I countered. “I’m buying and we could have some sweets as well of your choice.”

Dante’s eyes widen. “Are you serious?” I nodded, knowing he would probably get pizza if I didn’t talk him into eating with me. “Deal.”


	3. Chapter 2: Getting to Know Dante and Show Off in the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Dante and Lucille sit down and get to know each other. Dante drags Luc to a club where she shows off her skills on stage by voice and moves. The songs used I don't own!

We were chilling at the pier an hour later. Both of us had something to drink and eat from the nearest food joint as well as some chocolate bars from a shop that were Dante’s “favorite”, well according to him. Dante had ordered a hamburger with much of the fixings with fries and a Virility soda while I had fried fish with fries and a bottle of water.  We were enjoying our meal while looking out into the ocean and talking about what had happened. Dante explained that he can enter and exit Limbo usually by some demon, but doesn’t leave unless said demon was destroyed. That explains why we were out since he possibly beat the demon.  I told him that I could only get in if I was granted permission by those with access. Today was weird since I had no idea how I went from outside to inside Limbo without any assistance.  He called me a weirdo, but I told he shouldn’t talk since it happens to him almost every single day.

We cleaned up our mess, mainly it was me pestering Dante to throw out his garbage in the proper bins instead of littering, and we began to walk around. I learned from Dante that this city was called Limbo City so it wasn’t too far off from the original games so far. Not to mention some of the places were the same as the ones from both the game, manga, and anime.

As we walked, I noticed Dante was looking  at my belt. “What? Never seen an utility belt before?” I asked.

Dante shook his head. “It’s not that, but I was wondering where you got your sword and gun. Never saw anything like them!”

I gave a small laugh and pulled out my blaster. “It’s more of a blaster than a gun.” I informed him and held it out to him, handle out. He took it. “I made it after my home was attacked by a huge army that used energy weapons. My dad had discovered a new element a couple years before it happened. The same element that keeps my blaster charged and ready.” Dante waved the blaster around and I immediately grabbed his hand to stop him. “Careful! It can be dangerous if not wield properly!”

Dante smirked before expertly twirling my blaster and handing it back to me, handle out. “Please, if I can wield my two girls I handle this firecracker.” He said with a cocky smirk.  I took the blaster and returned it to my belt. “What about the sword? Never seen a blade like it.”

I shrugged. “Made it by melding two metals together to form it into a kirasama. I created a nano technology that allows me summon it into full blade as well as return into the handle.” I looked up and noticed it was getting dark. I let out a low whistle. “Jeez, I swear time goes by faster here than at home.” I remarked.

Dante shrugged. “Well, sucks for you then.” I stuck out my tongue at him.  “Want to use that for something  useful? He asked with a cocky smirk.

I retracted my tongue and blushed. “I’m a virgin.” I stopped walking and covered my mouth. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to blurt it out!”

Dante walked closer to me and grabbed my hand. “I know a way to take care of it.” He said, then began pulling me down a street. “C’mon, it is this way!”

* * *

 

I was sitting at the bar, watching as sluts dressed as angels either danced like strippers or try to seduce a man. Turning to Dante, I watch him down a shot. “Seriously, dude? A fucking night club?!” I asked with a bit of attitude. _Does he really think I would get drunk to get laid with any of these assholes? Rather him then them to take me. Whoa, where did that come from?!?!?!?_ “I try to stay away from places like this unless I’m bored or want to be entertained. By entertain, I mean not be somewhere surrounded by skanks and asshats.” I added the last bit when he was about to say some witty remark.

“What do you consider fun then?” Dante asked before calling for a beer and another shot.

I smirked. “You really want to know?” I pulled out my phone from my belt. This phone I made with my dad, but with my own personal touches that my dad may not have thought of. “How about hacker and a DJ remix?”

He looked at me weirdly, but I just gave him a wink and went to find a dark corner. Once I was out of sight from unwanted eyes, I opened my hacker app. I searched for the DJ’s system and- DING- I was in! With my own invention I created a virus that would keep others from tracking and hacking me as well as wipe out my presence from technology after hacking.  It’s how I was able to enter this dumbass’s computer and turned off his playlist. I pulled out my phone’s Bluetooth earpiece and checked to see if it was one.

“Testing 1-2-3!” My voice resounded through the club. “If you guys want to dance, at least put something on that is good!”  I played my playlist ‘Nerd Songs Karaoke-Style’ and began to sing Mercenary by Panic! at the Disco(don’t own):

Just a dime-store poet

 Keepin' pace, talkin' his face blue

 Two dollar store tramps

 To get a glance, a new chance at you

 Walk past the dance floor

 It's always been a dear friend of mine

 Cuckolds and concubines

 Dancing in four -four time

 

Hey mister the bell man says

 I can only recall and spend some time ,I said

 So he replies, and how do you manage?

 I dodge the blast and apologize for collateral damage.

 

In love, I've always been a mercenary,

 But I never leave my post when the cash runs out

 I wanna make you quiver, make your backbone shiver

 Hey kid - take the stage and deliver.

 

Hey mister the bell man says

 I can only recall and spend some time ,I said

 So he replies, and how do you manage?

 I dodge the blast and apologize for collateral damage.

 

Speaking: (I activate the voice modulator on my phone)

 How does it feel to stand on the very stones that ran with your parents' blood?

 Do you feel sad? Full of rage? Or does that outfit help bury your feelings?

 Hiding your true self, you're truly extraordinary specimen,

 I look forward to breaking you. (deactivate modulator)

 

I dodge the blast and apologize for collateral damage.

 

Hey mister the bell man says

 I can only recall and spend some time ,I said

 So he replies, and how do you manage?

 I dodge the blast and apologize for collateral damage.

 

Hey mister the bell man says

 I can only recall and spend some time ,I said

 So he replies, and how do you manage?

 I dodge the blast and apologize for collateral damage.

As I sang I pulled off some dance moves as I walked onto the floor, which got the crowd going after the confusion cleared off their faces, especially when the chorus came up.  I jumped onto a nearby stage and scared the slutty angels/dancers off and used the pole myself. Many people, mainly men, were cheering me on. As the ending of the song started to come to a close, I did a few fancy gymnastic moves. At the end I posed like I was on the runway before looking at Dante. He was looking at me with a huge amount of lust and desire in his eyes, yet he didn’t look completely drunk yet.

I gave him a wink, which he gave me a smirk in return, before looking at the crowd. “Now that, people, is music. How about I do another to teach this DJ what he should actually play?” They went nuts and I played the next song, ‘Larger Than Life’ by Pink Zebra ft. Benji Jackson(don’t own):

Here's your story

let's begin

The water's fine

come on dive in

The future's here

it's right before your eyes

Step by step you're on your way

Welcome to a brighter day

Don't you know, it feels good to be alive

 

You could be larger than life

Bigger than the world

Living out the hopes and dreams

Of every boy and every girl

You could fly higher than the sky

Shine brighter than the stars

You could have all you ever wanted

Shoot the moon and reach for Mars

You know you could

 

Time's are changing everywhere

Do we dream, and do we dare

It's up to you, the door is open wide

Feel the rhythm of today

Learn the part and join the play

The world is here, let's take it for a ride

 

You could be larger than life

Bigger than the world

Living out the hopes and dreams

Of every boy and every girl

You could fly higher than the sky

Shine brighter than the stars

You could have all you ever wanted

Shoot the moon and reach for Mars

 

You know you could

Larger, larger than

Bigger, bigger than

Living, hopes and dreams

Every boy and girl

Higher, higher than

Brighter, brighter than

All you wanted and

You know

 

You could be larger than life

Bigger than the world

Living out the hopes and dreams

Of every boy and every girl

You could fly higher than the sky

Shine brighter than the stars

You could have all you ever wanted

Shoot the moon and reach for Mars

I know you could

(I performed a few dance moves as I made my way to the bar where I leapt on and continued)

Feel the rhythm of today

Learn the part and join the play

The world is here, let's take it for a ride

(I performed a few flips and left a note for Dante before flipping over him and landed a second before I had to start singing again)

You could be larger than life

Bigger than the world

Living out the hopes and dreams

Of every boy and every girl

You could fly higher than the sky

Shine brighter than the stars

You could have all you ever wanted

 

Higher, higher than

Brighter, brighter than

Living out the hopes and dreams

Of every boy and every girl

You could fly higher than the sky

Shine brighter than the stars

You could have all you ever wanted

You know you could

The song finished and I gave a mock bow and everyone cheered. The men were wolf whistling while the women, especially the fake angels, gave me death glares. I gave them a middle finger and walked to the DJ. I gave a flash drive filled with some music that would make a club dancing when I arrived back home. I paid the guy $100 and he plugged it in. Soon the first song was playing and I recognized it as the DMC Reboots new theme that I downloaded from iTunes.

“Enjoy your evening, people! I made sure the DJ would provide that!” I turned off my Bluetooth and deactivated by hacking from my phone. I saw security trying to make their way towards me, but I managed to slip back to the bar by losing them in the crowd. “Meet you at the pier, handsome.” I told Dante.  “If you are man enough…”I whispered in his ear, leaving what left unsaid for him to ponder.  I left the club right after with adrenaline coursing through me with some other emotions.  (The note: _When you are finished here, meet me by the Ferris wheel. I’m feel like having fun. LS)_


	4. Chapter 3: My Night with Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fun between adults. So, NC-17 I believe is the term for this. So if you are below 18 get off this chapter. This chapter is kind of part of the intro of DmC: Devil mayCry.

I was waiting in the shadows of the Ferris wheel, waiting for Dante to show up. Don’t ask me why, but I feel like he’s the missing piece of something important in my life. Something about him makes my blood burn with lust and desire, although my crush on him from the original games does nothing except make it hotter. _If Clint and Nat were here, they would be busting my ass! Dad would lecture me, but I would counter with his own history while his girlfriend slaps him. Also, soldier boy owes me an explanation on how I got trapped into this game… If I ever get out… Or if I want to at all?_ I heard some giggling drunk women and looked to see Dante with two of the angel sluts…Oh, he wants to play that game?

I waited until they were about to enter the ride for my plan to work. I put on my voice modulator, then activated the ringtone that sounds like police sirens and have the screen flashing red and blue like a cop car. The girls freaked and Dante cursed, but I didn’t stop there.

“Halt, you are trespassing on private property!” I yelled with my warped voice. “You are under arrest! I will give you five seconds to turn yourself over!” The sluts panicked and made a break for it. Once they were out of sight and ear shot, I turned my effects off. “Got ya!” I laughed in my warp voice as I came into view.

“Fuck, Luc!” Dante growled and he was drunk enough to have a terrible hangover in the morning. “Why did you do that?”

I went up to him, grabbed his coat, and yanked his lips down to mine. I don’t know what is wrong with me, but for some reason I feel like a totally different person ever since I had arrived and gotten close to Dante. Is it his demon blood giving off pheromones or something? Dante caught off my thought process by pulling me closer and deepening the kiss _._ I let him guide me onto the Ferris wheel, where we only broke apart so I can get a seat for us and for him to set a timer for when the wheel should start and end. I was already seated and gestured to Dante to join me. He pounced on me, causing our seat to rock and close the restraint itself, and we were having a heated make out session involving lips, tongue, and teeth.  The ride began, but by then  I had already found Dante’s pistols and showing off some tricks with them which impressed Dante to cause him to pull me forward by the belt to continue our make out session.  I felt my belt unbuckle and was pulled off by the man beneath me, but when it was tossed off the pistols got latched onto the magnetic buckles of the belt and disappeared into the dark. What came next is our coats, which floated off into the dark as well. Dante grabbed my hips and grinded his pant covered erection against my pant covered core. A moan escaped my lips as a wave of pleasure rippled through my body causing me to arch back, leaving Dante to attack my neck  and whatever skin my tank top reveals. One of my hands gripped his hair to keep him in place while the other was holding his shirt while my hips moved with his trying to gain some friction.

The ride stopped and we got off with Dante leading us to his trailer. Once we were inside, I pulled him into another heated kiss as his hands went underneath my top up to my breasts. He broke the kiss and gave me a drunk smirk.

“No bra?” he asked with a slight slur.

“Nope, I customized my clothes so there would be no need for that.” I told him before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I also go commando, if you know what I mean.”

That got him probably hornier. Next thing I knew we were both topless and I was on top of Dante in his bed. Dante managed to slide a hand into my pants and began fingering my core.  I gave a small squeal of surprise which soon turned into gasping breaths as I rode his hand, but I want more. Whatever was happening to me, I didn’t want to end! Dante withdrew his hand and leaned up enough to engage me in a heated make-out session. I quickly removed our pants, as of how I have no idea. One of my hands was grasping Dante’s shoulder while the other was stroking his dick. Let me tell you, it felt large and huge that I highly doubt I would take it! Dante let out a growl, I mean he actually growled, before flipping me over and placing my hands over my head. He spread  my legs and I made my body relax before he entered me.

“Aaaagggghhhhh!” I screamed with pain after  he thrusted hard and fast into me. Thank God that he stilled.

“Fuck, Luc!” Dante growled under his breath before pulling out thrusting back in. I gasped in pain at the movement, but barely felt it this time. “You are so tight!” He thrusted again.

I let out another gasp, but more in pleasure than pain. “I did say I was a virgin…ahh… earlier today… fuck!” I barely got that sentence out before I became a moaning mess under this sexy ass man. To be honest his ass is sexy!

Dante began to pick up pace and I dug my nails into his back as he thrusted harder into me while I tried to move with him. Soon the whole trailer was rocking with our movements, filled with various moans and growls, and smell of sex and sweat.  Dante hit a spot deep with in me that it caused me to shout his name.

“Dante!”

He smirked, then hit the spot again. “Call my name again.” He demanded.

“Dante!

“Again!”

“Dante!”

“AGAIN!”

“DANTE! OH, GOD! DANTE!”

With that, I came hard. Blinding bright light clouded my vision as pleasure coursed through my body. Something warm and wet filled me, which led me to believe that Dante came too. He collapsed on me , but kept most of his weight up  on his upper body. I slowly blinked and was soon looking into blue eyes that were still dark with desire.

“You’re still horny?” I asked with an arched brow.

Dante gave me that smirk of his before pulling me into a heated kiss for a few moments. “The night isn’t over yet. “ he told me and I felt his cock twitched inside me. “Are you too tired?”

I scowled at him and flipped us over so he was now beneath me. “Is that a challenge?” I gave him a nip on his chin. “You should never challenge a girl like me.” I began to kiss and nip down his chest before starting to ride him.

For the rest of the night, we made the trailer rock and I was sure that Dante was going to have a massive hangover in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Like? Love? Hate? Scared? Any emotions? More chapters 'til the end! Keep being nerds!


End file.
